1. Technical Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention can relate to a color matching system which is used to display image data to fit color characteristics of a display device.
2. Background of Related Art
Related art color matching systems which correct various source images to color characteristics fit to a color space of a display device are known. Generally, a color matching system may perform a color conversion between display devices with an ICC profile (International Color Consortium Profile) when an application itself uses a color matching mechanism of an OS (operating system). The ICC profile can be constructed by a 3×3 matrix, a three-dimensional table, or a four-dimensional table which defines relationships between a standard color space such as CIE (Commission Internationale de l'Eclairage) L*a*b* colorimetric system or CIE XYZ colorimetric system and device colors (RGB, CMYK or the like). For this reason, the implementation of the color matching system can compose a heavy burden on the application itself, and an application developer himself is needed to have sufficient knowledge of the color matching. Further, a user is needed to record the ICC profile itself, such as a monitor, in a location to be managed by the OS, but the setting method is different for every OS, and thus it is an actual situation that the number of users who realize the color matching is limited.
On the other hand, apparatuses having a color panel mounted mechanism, such as cellular phones, can be circulated as finished products, and thus it is preferable that color reproducibility is realized within the apparatus, without having an advanced color matching mechanism. In recent years, however, like camera mounted cellular phones, colors of an image itself are needed to be accurately reproduced on the display device of the apparatus and further on other cellular phones, display devices, such as personal computers or printers on the network. As such, instead of the color reproducing method only within the conventional apparatus, demands for a color reproducing technique with a color matching on an assumption that the more general ICC profile is used is increasing.
Further, as the use of camera mounted cellular phones has widely spread in recent years, a color matching technique for an input device and an output device is highly demanded. When an image captured by the camera mounted cellular phone is displayed on a liquid crystal panel, since the color reproduced area by the input device is different from the color reproduced area by the output device, the color matching is preferably performed by a certain method. On the other hand, a technique in which favorable colors can be reproduced with colors called as memory colors, such as skin flesh, sea blue or spring green, independently of the color matching is known. Further, since complex color reproduction algorithm needs a large processing ability, it is not suitable for the camera mounted cellular phone.